Chosen of Willpower, Me
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Darky was four when it all began. She was thirteen when it ended. From 01 to 04, and perhaps Tri has well. -Abandoned. Will be working on an AU rewrite.


**No flames!**

 **This is one of my Oc's origin stories!**

 **This is the same Darky as in my Pokemon Story, Strike Back.**

 **Darky is four when this story first starts, and then there's a summary-timeskip to when she is nine. There'll be a 3-year timeskip. Right before 02 is when the Sinnoh Arc of Strike Back happens.**

 **And then its 02, and then a year where its Johto and Kanto, Tamers, and then another year when its Unova and Kalos. Then its Frontier, and then Hoenn.**

 **And then its my friend Flash's story Unova Uprising takes place.**

 **Soo...**

 **Now that the timeline stuff is out of the way...**

 **The 01 section of Darky's origins, everyone!**

-Butterfly-

I originally went to the Digital World when I was four years old. I kept on going until I was thirteen, after everything in the Digital World became peaceful due to the Legendary Warrior's influence.

I have fought with, and against, the other Chosen. I have fought on both sides, because I thought one was better than the other.

Everything started when I was just a little girl… It was the summer before I got into Kindergarten, a few months before I turned five.

I was found by Piedmon, who had noticed by had-always-been Dark Digivice. He was surprised, at first, seeing as all of the Digivices for the originals and their digimon, mine being a Yukimibotamon with the same mental age as myself, and my digivice a darker version of the Digivice of Adventure 01.

I'd go to the Digital World to play and talk to the Dark Masters, them all acting like they cared about me, but all they wanted was a Chosen on THEIR side.

I was six when I got more of my partners; Zurumon, Poyomon, Yuramon, Sunmon, and Cutemon.

When I was seven I had a BlackGatomon, Pagumon, Tokomon, Lalamon, Coronamon, and Cutemon. I also had my crest… the Crest of Willpower. Piedmon had given it to me, along with the tag… And an explanation.

The Chosen of Willpower has all the Traits…

She must be courageous enough to fight her fears, and her enemies.

She must understand friendship.

She must have someone she loves with all her heart.

She must be sincere…

She must be reliable.

She must have knowledge.

A will to protect.

The Insanity to follow her heart.

The knowledge of atonement.

The ability to care about others.

The capability of feeling regret.

And the ability to be responsible for what she's done.

When I was nine… _They_ came.

The other Chosen.

I was ordered to observe them. The sooner they are killed, the sooner the Dark Masters could take over.

And so, I took DeviDramon, the Champion form of Tsukaimon, who used to be Tokomon, and took off, accidentally provoking the Kuwagamon that I'd eventually know attacked the Chosen, nearly killing them if it wasn't for their Digimon digivolving.

I'd watch over them from afar, watching them progress and watching them grow.

During all that time, I'd gather my other partners. Mikemon, BlackKudamon, BlackAgumon, and BlackGabumon would be four of the ones I'd gain.

I would eventually be discovered by Devimon, but he left me alone. After all… Most of the Dark Digimon knew who I served, even if vaguely.

I watched as Angemon killed Devimon, but then died himself. It made me think about what I was doing… But I was only nine.

I watched as Angemon's feathers turned into an egg, that the youngest boy hugged tightly, perhaps even clutched onto like some sort of lifeline.

I then headed towards Server myself.

They'd get their tags, I knew, Devimon had told me of their location.

It would be my job, now, to make sure that they wouldn't get their crests, but I couldn't care less, honestly. I had faith in Piedmon and the others.

I watched as they got trained by Piximon… I watched as Etemon was defeated. I watched everything.

I'd watch as everything went to hell for the Chosen.

I'd watch as the Chosen of Love finally got her Crest to glow, against Myotismon.

I'd watch as they went to the Human World.

I'd go back to Piedmon's side when the Dark Masters began to conquer the Digital World.

I'd be at Piedmon's side when the Chosen returned.

I'd watch the Dark Masters defeat the Chosen easily. I'd listen as the Chosen tried to get me to their side, knowing I was one of them.

I watched as Piximon saved them, and distracted the Dark Masters and myself.

I watched as Friendship betrayed them.

I watched as they defeated enemy after Enemy, Dark Master after Dark Master…

Until they reached Piedmon. He sent myself and LadyDevimon, BlackGatomon, out first, saying that my other partners could wait a bit longer.

We fought against Kari.

We lost.

BlackGatomon was almost deleted.

I, and my other Digimon, were almost killed protecting her.

I watched as Piedmon turned the Chosen, minus a select few, into keychains.

I'd speak to Takeru Takaishi…

I'd be convinced to betray Piedmon, on my own will.

I'd help TK defeat Piedmon.

I'd stand with them when Apocalymon came into play.

I'd stand with them and fight.

I'd stand with them even when our Crests were all destroyed.

* * *

I watched as the others discovered where we were. The world of data…

I listened as the Digimon egged us on, urging us to not accept this as a defeat.

"We had no idea what we had to do during those other times!"

"You're right! All those times… I didn't know anything about this Digital World. There was always something right after the other that made my heart stop!"

"But because of you and everyone else, Joe, we were able to squeeze through it together!"

"Yeah… At first, all I could think about was getting out of this world as quickly as possible… But ever since I got here, I've experienced so many things that I would never have learned in textbooks."

 _I'll become a happy butterfly that rides on the glittering wind_

"There were things that made me cry, but…"  
"Are you glad that we became friends?"

"Mm. I feel like I've gotten stronger since I met all of you!"

 _And come see you right now_

 _Its best to forget the unnecessary things_

 _There's no time left to be fooling around._

"Until I met you, TK, I thought I didn't need to evolve. But…"

 _I wonder, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, what can I do to reach these skies?_

"Because I've met you, Patamon, I think I understand how important it is to fight."

 _But, wow, wow, wow wow, wow, I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow._

"You've always been so sweet to me, Sora."

"Biyomon…"

"That part of you is what everyone loves about you."

 _In this world of nothingness, that arises out of an infinite dream_

"Izzy-han… I've learned a lot just by being with you."

 _It seems that our beloved desires will lose…_

"Well, there were a few times where I felt hurt because you never saw past your laptop."

"Tentomon."

 _But even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay_

"But that's still another part of you that I like."

 _I'm sure we can fly, on my love_

"Matt…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know."

"Hey! Tai! When we're together, we're invincible, right?"

"You got it!"

"We can't let ourselves be defeated here. If we do, then what was the point of my search for Kari all this time?"

"Gatomon…"

"I've been waiting for the day that I could meet you and protect you, Kari."

"Darky…" I heard my ten digimon all say the name Piedmon had given me, all that time ago, when I was confused about my name. I was four… I had three different names, and now I have four. One that stuck with me all this time…

"Minna…" I muttered, "I know… We've been together so long… On the wrong side, too… None of us will be defeated here!"

" **If I hadn't met Gatomon…"**

" **If I hadn't come to the Digital world…"**

" **If I hadn't gone on an adventure with everyone else…"**

" **We wouldn't be who we are today!"**

" **You're right! Because our digimon were always with us."**

" **Because our friends were with us."**

" **Because we understood the importance of helping each other out."**

" **Because you all knew how to give second chances…"**

" **We were able to stay true to ourselves!"**

 _In this world of nothingness, that arises out of an infinite dream_

 _It seems as if our beloved desires will lose_

 _But even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay…_

" **That's right! We can't let things end here!"**

" **We can't let our adventures go to waste!"**

" **For our encounter with our Digimon and the friendships we've made…"**

 _I'm sure we can fly, on my love_

" **And those we love, who are waiting for us back on earth."**

" _ **We"**_

" _ **Us."**_

" _ **All of us."**_

" _ **We will never look back anymore!"**_

" _ **We won't let the light within our hearts die out!"**_

It was then… Our crests all appeared over our hearts.

Because it was the Traits we had within, and the Traits we found around us that were giving us power.

Tai's Courage…

Matt's Friendship…

Sora's Love…

Izzy's Knowledge…

Joe's Reliability…

Mimi's Sincerity…

TK's Hope…

Kari's Light…

And I am Willpower.

" _ **One crest is for everyone… and everyone's crest is for one!"**_

" _ **Then the light inside of me… is for everyone!"**_

Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon.

" **And everyone's hope… are my hopes!"**

Patamon digivolved to MagnaAngemon.

 _Anyone can run and give up_

" _ **Knowledge!"**_

Tentomon to MegaKabuterimon.

 _When given a second, so let's just keep walking instead!_

 _There's something only you can do_

" _ **Sincerity!"**_

Palmon to Lillymon.

 _So this blue planet doesn't lose its light_

 _Seize the dreams you painted!_

 _To protect your beloved friends!_

" _ **Reliability!"**_

Gomamon to Zudomon

 _Then you can become even stronger_

 _Unknown power dwells within your heart_

 _When its fire is lit_

 _Even your wishes, it's true_

 _Will surely be granted, so_

" _ **Love!"**_

Biyomon to Garudamon.

 _Show me your brave heart_

"Friendship!  
Gabumon to MetalGarurumon.

 _Seize! This brighter tomorrow_

 _Protect the ones you love!_

 _Then you can grow even stronger_

 _Break down your weak self!_

" _ **Courage!"**_

Agumon to WarGreymon…

 _Destroy the walls that block you!_

 _The passionate beat of your heart will be your weapon, so_

 _Believe in your heart_

" _ **Willpower!"**_

BlackGatomon into LadyDevimon

Coronamon into Flaremon.

BlackGabumon into ShadowWereGarurumon

BlackAgumon into VirusMetalGreymon

Lalamon into Lilamon.

Tsukaimon into DeviDramon

DemiDevimon into Myotismon

Mikemon into Beastmon

BlackKudamon into ShadowChirinmon.

Cutemon remained the same.

And then… We were transported out of the World of Data.

"What?!"

"We aren't going to let you have your way!"

And then… we fought Apocalymon.

We won against him.

But… it wouldn't be long lived, with only two hours left with our Digimon before the portal closes…

"We've known each other at least five years, huh?" I spoke to my digimon, tears rolling down my face and into BlackGatomon's fur.

"Yeah… We'll miss you." Mikemon said, her paw, without the glove, on my arm, "I'm sure we'll meet again. Don't worry."

I smiled at Mikemon, pulling all my digimon into a hug. It was cramped…

But it worked because we were all family.

* * *

Soon, it was time to leave. Mimi hadn't been able to say goodbye to Palmon, however…

We were out of time. We all got on the trolley.

We'd all go first to Odaiba, and then I'd go home on the trolley… alone.

We said our final goodbyes as the trolley began to move...

Joe had an arm around me, my form shaking with tears.

Mimi and Palmon were able to say their goodbyes…

 _In this world of nothingness, that arises out of an infinite dream_

 _It seems as if our beloved desires will lose_

 _But even with these unreliable wings, covered with images that tend to stay_

 _I know we can fly, on my love_

 _In this miserable world that arises out of an infinite dream_

 _Maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all_

 _But even with these clumsy wings, dyed with images that tend to stay_

 _I'm sure we can fly… on my love_

" **Goodbye!"**

 _My first adventure came to an end, the portal closing._

 _But…_

 _The gate didn't stay closed forever,_

 _This is only the beginning for me._

 _The Gate opened once again._

 _Because we never forgot our digimon partners_


End file.
